


Kim Taehyung and Park Sooyoung/ joy ship

by ILoveDeepStories



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, FUCK, Fluff, Please hype this so i can write it, Sexy, i guess, i ship them so hard, two beautiful people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveDeepStories/pseuds/ILoveDeepStories
Summary: Hello, please hype this up if you're interested in it. I just need a little support to write this. I hope you can understand as an author, and a reader of course...Thanks! Oh btw, feel free to comment ideas as well!





	Kim Taehyung and Park Sooyoung/ joy ship

Comment and give me ideas on this! Thanks!!


End file.
